stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr.Green hat
I need to talk to you. Reading that conversation, I didn't take it further. The admins did not know what was going on. I learned from a user who knew a lot about Joe and is very wise(I don't want to say the name) that the arguments with Joe were all bantraps, most of them planned to get back at me since one time...several months ago. The admins didn't know that they were traps. I can trust that user, and I also agree with him because I know a lot about Joe too from experience.--'Shade Link' 19:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Right after you left Joe is taking an "absscence" from zeldapedia. Now we know he feels slight remorse. I still think you shoul not have banned him for no reason. Who is this user any way?Green hat 22:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I didn't ban him for no reason. It was to keep him from attacking everyone there, but he managed to troll us before I took away his ability to talk here. Obviously he only left because him staying here was probably just so he could ban me. But I DO have one thing in mind why...--'Shade Link' 11:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) have you noticed what the admins are doin from zp, they are trying to ban themselves to prove you are a madman. personally i agree with them. you are obviously abusing your power as an admin. you have become the person you hated for so long. Now I ask you to ban me right when you read this. Besides all wikis are supposed to be based on on general thing (tv show, videogame series, etc.) this wiki is obviously the worst wiki on earth tell your friend what i said. Call this my resignation.Green hat 14:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I will not ban you, nor am I a madman. I will not ban the other admins here because they don't deserve blocks here. I am not abusing my admin powers either. I am not a psycho, so they can't prove that I am something that I'm not. BTW, I don't think I am a madman, psycho, or abusing my powers just because I ban Joe here to prevent him from attacking us here. Also, did you not realize that most arguments with Joe were bantraps, to try to cause me to crack, ever since I stuck up against Joe for the first time on ZP? You and the other guys at ZP don't have to believe this, but I do, and I know, I have learned from both experience, and from a user who knows a lot about Joe(I will not say the name)--'Shade Link' 20:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) how about bek and baltroGreen hat 20:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Also, another reason I banned Joe was flaming on this wiki.--'Shade Link' 20:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) you did not answer my question. Why did you ban bek and baltroGreen hat 20:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I banned Baltro for vandalizing, which he did. If you see his contributions, you would see what he had done. Bek I blocked for annoying people, especially me here. Also, even though you might not think so, I still know I will not ban my friends.--'Shade Link' 20:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Also about the prank thingy, I never planned to do it...nor will I do it.--'Shade Link' 20:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) but 1 thing still stands: this wiki is a failure. it was made for you and mekkai so you 2 can replace zeldapedia. a wiki is to be about 1 general thing (a videogame, tv series, etc.) not a piece of one of those.Green hat 21:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat It was made to replace ZP? I don't believe that. I thought it was meant to contribute about the Stal.--'Shade Link' 21:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) newsflash: no page about the stal in general exists. Oh yeah, baltro was right you don't deserve to be an administrator. another reason this wiki is a failureGreen hat 21:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Well, this was meant to contribute to the undead, and we have stuff about the undead. I didn't know. Hate me if you want, but I am not banning you.--'Shade Link' 21:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) what im sayin is that you dont fill the requirements to be an administrator. i dont hate you.Green hat 21:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I know I don't fill all of those requirements, but Mekkai found me something that could help him and this out whenever I can. Also, can you ask the admins HOW exactly I am a madman just because I don't respect Joe for what he does to people? If they say because I blocked him, the reason I blocked him were two reasons: One was preventing him from getting to everyone here, but since I forgot to take away him editing his talk page, he attacked us on his talk page, so I took away his right to talk here. The second reason was basically that: cause he was flaming and getting worked up about a block. Also, if you have read the rules, someone banning someone(Joe banning me and Mekkai) for problems on another wiki is against the rules, and I know this from both reading the rule, and even reading a wikia staff member saying that one time(not to me though).--'Shade Link' 21:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) How old R U anyway, 12?Green hat 21:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Why ask?--'Shade Link' 21:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) BRB.--'Shade Link' 21:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) curiousGreen hat 21:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I don't really want to say the age, since I don't want other people to know my age(I don't like much people I only know on the internet finding out my age). let me start: i am 13 years old.Green hat 22:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Sorry for the late reply, but I don't really want to tell anyone my age.--'Shade Link' 23:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Now that you alls fight is over. I would like to ask Mr. Green Hat if he could mind at looking at my new Wikia it was out way before all this happened And I just found out about this. It has a lot of good materials. and is already looking pretty good if I say so. Please at least look at it. It is thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com --Ironknuckle1 23:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you let me email you for a second?--Shade Link 23:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Your Sig